tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
The Blightcaller
The Blightcaller 'is a BLK Medic TF2 Freak created by YouTube user AnaidonSoul. His theme is Philip Glass - Koyaanisqatsi. Appearance The Blightcaller is a BLK Medic who wears the Grimm Hatte‎, the Byte'd Beak (with ''The Bitter Taste of Defeat and Lime eyes), Medi-Mask, the Emerald Jarate, the Fortune Hunter and the Rump-o'-Lantern. He also bears the Biohazard symbol on both shoulders of his uniform in place of the Medic cross, on his necklace, and on his belt. To most people, Freaks and otherwise alike, he looks like a medieval Plague Doctor, which is furthered by his habit of spreading diseases. Behavior/Personality Nothing much is known about the Blightcaller, except that he has a strange, if not unnerving, penchant for spreading deadly diseases. He is uncaring towards whomever he infects, since his victims will die all the same, and while he does help others on occasion, it is only because the Medic seeks out more patients to kill. One example involved a trio of BLU mercenaries consisting of a Sniper, Heavy, and a Soldier harassing a RED Scout; after the Blightcaller killed them (the BLU Soldier ran away before he could do so, however), the RED Scout thanked him out of gratitude, only to end up infected and killed as well. One of his spoken quotes implies that part of the reason Blightcaller goes about the Freak world infecting people with his diseases is that compared to healing, bringing others pain will benefit them in the long run since death will bring everlasting release from that pain. Healing brings a similar effect, but it is considered short-term. Powers and Abilities The Blightcaller's main power is the Diseased Touch ability. By touching a chosen victim, he can infect that person with an illness that spreads throughout the body, affecting everything and killing the victim; the time it takes depends on the type of disease itself. Another way to use this power to kill a person quicker is to point at a key organ and infect it; Blightcaller killed a BLU Heavy this way by pointing at his heart, one of the most important body organs, and causing him to die in seconds. The Blightcaller also has a variety of supernatural powers at his disposal. For one, he is able to teleport to wherever he chooses at any time, manifesting in the form of a large, light-green flaming bird with its wings spread out whenever he appears. He can also telekinetically stop bullets and other projectiles thrown at him and send them back to their sources, which killed a BLU Sniper when he encountered one. Blightcaller seems capable of generating and controlling light-green flames, as he mostly uses them to burn the bodies of his victims to erase evidence of his doings. When pursuing a chosen victim, he relies on illusions to make said victim hallucinate disturbing imagery, psychologically weakening him/her and leaving the person vulnerable. Faults and Weaknesses *As the name implies, the Diseased Touch ability requires physical contact in order to be effective. Thus, it is rendered useless by Freaks who fight long-range and/or are smart enough to avoid being touched. *For all of his powers, the Blightcaller is as strong and durable as a normal Medic, and can't take much punishment against stronger opponents. Trivia *He seems to leave a green goo on the ground after he burns his victims. Whether this is from him or a side-effect of burning his victims' bodies is unknown. *His Model can be found here. *He appears to be inspired by both SCP-049 and Slender-man. Notable Videos The Blightcaller The Blightcaller Episode 1 Category:BLK Team Category:Butchers Category:Enthusiasts Category:Glass Cannons Category:Magicians Category:Medics Category:Neutral Evil beings